


28 días

by Nany13_6



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nany13_6/pseuds/Nany13_6
Summary: 28 días, ese fue el tiempo que él mismo determinó para dar una respuesta y aún así no era suficiente.Y no porque tuviera muchas opciones a elegir, o porque dudara de sus propios sentimientos ¡Al contrario! Eran precisamente esos sentimientos los que hacían tan difícil dar una respuesta clara y concisa con la que se sintiera cómodo.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 2





	28 días

Apenas había dormido, luego de esconder entre sus cosas los chocolates y volver a la cama no había hecho más que mirar hacia la litera de arriba analizando de qué manera debía actuar.

Era extraño y no iba a negarlo, y no porque se tratara de otro chico quien hubiera declarado sus sentimientos por él, sino porque ese mismo chico no había dejado de ocupar su mente y corazón desde mucho más tiempo del que quería aceptar.

Tenía los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza y una expresión indescifrable en su rostro, llevaba toda la noche intentando entender sus sentimientos que no paraban de gritar desde el momento en que leyó la nota que acompañaba los chocolates.

Su compañero había despertado y bajo de la litera mientras se estiraba intentando que la somnolencia disminuyera. Miró rápidamente hacia la cama de abajo apenas percatándose de que el pelirrojo estaba ahí. Iba a continuar con sus actividades hasta analizar lo que significaba su presencia.

—¿No saliste a correr? Tenemos clases en unas horas y por la tarde práctica —se sentía extrañado y no pudo evitar indagar sobre la situación.

—Acabo de despertar, saldré por la noche —evitó su mirada, sabía que si lo veía se daría cuenta de que apenas había dormido.

—¿Cómo te fue en Iwatobi ayer? Cuando volví fuiste directo a dormir —cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras lo miraba.

—Fue una pérdida de tiempo, no era importante —intentó ocultar el sonrojó que invadió sus mejillas al recordar lo ocurrido.

—¿Y los chocolates? Dijiste que no eran de Gou.

—Se está haciendo tarde, iré a ducharme —se levantó rápidamente para salir de la habitación sin siquiera tomar sus cosas.

Durante el resto del día el chico se mantuvo distante, no quería tener que hablar de lo sucedido y sabía que tarde o temprano el castaño terminaría por preguntar que ocurría. Las clases pasaron y por fin llegó el momento de la práctica en la cual el de ojos rojos evadió a su amigo con el pretexto de estar demasiado ocupado con sus labores como capitán.

Seguía intranquilo, aunque hubiera conseguido mantenerse lejos del de ojos turquesa durante todo el día la noche sería muy diferente pues compartían habitación y tenía más que claro que no se salvaría de retomar el tema.

Sousuke había pasado el resto de la tarde fuera de la habitación, momento que Rin aprovechó para realizar sus deberes y así poder salir rápidamente cuando el más alto volviera.

—Iré a correr, regreso más tarde —apenas lo vio entrar se alejó del escritorio en busca de los zapatos deportivos para salir.

—Iré contigo, necesito ejercitarme también...

Y sin esperar una respuesta de su parte tomó también sus zapatos deportivos para salir junto con él. El recorrido se mantuvo en silencio hasta que el pelirrojo se percató de que su amigo no mantenía el paso.

—Puedo ir más lento si lo prefieres...

—Así que Nanase al fin tomó la iniciativa —siguió corriendo un par de metros más hasta darse cuenta de que su amigo se había detenido y ni siquiera podía hablar—. Si los chocolates no son de Gou el único sospechoso es él.

—¿De qué hablas...? —una disimulada risa nerviosa salió de sus labios mientras volvía a correr para alcanzarlo—. Haru dándome chocolates es simplemente increíble, te estás haciendo ideas extrañas —siguió avanzando sin detenerse hasta notar que el chico no tenía intenciones de seguir.

—Quizá sea increíble pero los chocolates de ayer te los dio él, no quise decir nada pero creo que es necesario luego de verte así —se mantuvo a la distancia que el de ojos rojos dejó sin despegar su vista de él.

—Tiene la ridícula idea de que puede regalarle chocolate a sus amigos ese día, le dio al resto también —quería restarle importancia al hecho, suficiente tenía con sus propias dudas como para escuchar la opinión del castaño.

—Y supongo que todos iban acompañados de una confesión, como el tuyo.

Le fue inevitable sonrojarse, no estaba seguro de que tanto había podido ver su amigo la noche anterior pero había acertado en todas sus afirmaciones. Se acercó un poco evitando mirarlo estaba avergonzado y se sentía incapaz de hablar.

—Rin, sé mejor que nadie lo que Nanase significa para ti, pese a que no entiendo que ves en él si fuera del agua no tiene encanto alguno... —sonrió de lado esperando la reacción de su amigo—. Aunque fue un gran detalle de su parte esperar a San Valentín y declararte su amor de la manera tradicional, al menos sabe cómo debe actuar contigo —intentaba molestarlo y hacerlo reír un poco, estaba demasiado tenso.

—Que gracioso, deja de pensar que tomo eso en serio —un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas, quizá era su instinto romántico pero lo cierto era que recibir la confesión ese día resultó mucho más importante de lo que aceptaba.

—Y déjame adivinar, le responderás el día blanco... —no pudo ocultar su risa cuando el rostro de su amigo demostró que no se había equivocado en ninguna de sus conjeturas—. Era de esperarse ya que él lo hizo ese día. Aún tienes tiempo para decidir, no tendrías que estar tan preocupado por eso, afectará tu rendimiento y eso no sería bueno ni para ti ni para el equipo.

No supo que responder cuando su amigo había regresado al paso esperando que lo siguiera. Quizá estaba exagerando la situación y sólo debía dejar que sus sentimientos hablaran por él.

* * *

Una semana había transcurrido ya, no se había encontrado con el equipo de Iwatobi y mucho menos había hablado con el azabache, el sólo pensarlo le producía escalofríos y una enorme sensación de nerviosismo.

En todo ese tiempo no había dejado de darle vueltas a la respuesta que debía dar, sí y no habían desaparecido inmediatamente cada que pensaba en el momento de enfrentar al chico tal como había dicho.

Aún tenía un par de chocolates y cada día tomaba un trozo para comerlo antes de dormir. Lo dulce no era mucho de su agrado pero admitía que fueran cuales fueran los ingredientes que utilizó la mezcla era perfecta y le hacía sentir cierta calidez.

—¿Aún tienes chocolates? ¿Cuánto preparó? Pensé que sabía que no te gusta lo dulce —el castaño se quedó mirándolo unos instantes, quería saber que pensaba el chico para hacer esa expresión mientras comía.

—Lo sabe, sólo he estado comiendo un trozo cada día aunque no son dulces... —le ofreció un trozo a lo que el más alto negó sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Aún tienes tiempo, aunque no entiendo que es lo que no te deja decidir ¿O ya lo hiciste y por eso sigues nervioso?

—Claro que no. Sólo... No sé qué debería decir —chasqueó la lengua antes de tomar el trozo de dulce en su mano y comerlo lentamente.

—También te gusta ¿O no? —consiguió que el chico desviara su mirada mientras aclaraba su garganta—. Es increíble que Nanase siendo como es lo haya entendido antes. Supongo que cuando se es un romántico sólo decirlo no es suficiente.

—Tonterías, es obvio que puedo decirle lo que siento sin problemas...

Aunque en el fondo sabía que su amigo tenía razón, no le era tan fácil sólo decir lo que sentía. El no había sido descartado casi desde el primer instante en que leyó la nota y aun así seguía debatiéndose sobre lo que debía responder.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba rápido y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta el mes había llegado a su fin y con eso la mitad del tiempo había transcurrido. Se encontraba arrancando la página de calendario y ahora podía ver con gran claridad el círculo rojo que encerraba la fecha acordada.

Incluso él se sorprendía de que algo tan sencillo hubiera resultado tan complejo al final. Estaba consciente de sus sentimientos, sabía que desde el momento en que esos ojos azules se clavaron en él mientras lo invitaban a nadar juntos una vez más todo había cambiado.

Por esa razón le fue imposible lanzarse con los brazos abiertos hacia el chico apenas salió de la piscina y anunciaron los tiempos de la competencia, por eso pese a su anhelo de conocer una linda chica con la cual pudiera compartir parte de su juventud no pudo evitar sentir ese deseo de que "la chica" fuera el chico menos expresivo de todo Japón.

Aún tenía un par de chocolates, cortó un trozo y lo comió observando por unos instantes las manecillas del reloj. No entendía la razón pero sentía que iban más lentas mientras sus pensamientos se aferraban a Haru.

Porque en las últimas semanas sólo eso rondaba su mente apenas tenía tiempo para sí, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que aún quería mostrarle y que quería compartir a su lado. Quizá fantaseaba demasiado pero a veces pensaba en cómo sería llevar al azabache con su madre o pasar un fin de semana juntos sin nada de qué preocuparse. Sus ensoñaciones los tenían absorto y apenas notó cuando el castaño entró a la habitación mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Deja de soñar despierto, casi es hora de la práctica —intentó traerlo a la realidad pero el pelirrojo no parecía escuchar—. Nanase te está buscando, dice que no puede esperar más.

El chico dio un respingo consiguiendo una sonrisa de parte del más alto, no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua en señal de molestia antes de suspirar y por fin mirar a su amigo quien sólo levantó los hombros antes de salir de la habitación.

No tardó mucho en alcanzarlo mientras caminaba con las manos dentro del bolsillo de su uniforme en completo silencio. Los ojos turquesa lo miraban de reojo, sabía que intentaba decirle algo y simplemente aún no reunía el valor para hacerlo. Soltó un suspiro antes de hacerle una seña para que lo siguiera al exterior.

—¿Entonces? —se apoyó en uno de los pilares cerrando los ojos esperando que así se sintiera más cómodo. Sin embargo, el de ojos rojos lo miraba como si no entendiera lo que pasaba—. ¿Sólo quiere saber si también le gustas o te pidió salir con él? —no obtuvo respuesta pero debido a su reacción fue más que evidente la respuesta correcta—. Siempre pensé que serías tú quien saltara frente a él pidiéndole que saliera contigo, es sorprendente que en verdad llegara tan lejos.

Rin se apoyó al otro lado del pilar mirando hacia el cielo, lo aceptara o no coincidía con el más alto, también pensaba que sería el primero en confesar sus sentimientos llegado el momento y por eso la sorpresa y la indecisión eran mayores.

—Haru... Es muy importante para mí, no sólo por ser mi mayor rival —seguía mirando las nubes pasar, sólo eso podía hacer mientras pensaba en el chico—. Y no sé qué debería responder, voy a seguir mis sueños y él no tiene idea de lo que quiere. No quiero una relación en la que apenas pueda verlo y mucho menos quiero arrastrarlo a hacer algo que no desee.

—¿Y por qué no lo verías? Si en verdad te quiere y tú a él encontrarán la manera de equilibrar sus planes individuales y su vida en pareja. Tu padre no pasaba todo el día en casa y no tienes dudas de que amaba a tu madre —giró su rostro para verlo, no entendía porque estaba dudando tanto—. Deberías dejar de darle tantas vueltas, tienes sólo dos semanas para elegir y sea cual sea tu respuesta tienes que afrontar las consecuencias. Ahora deberíamos volver o se retrasara la práctica —lo miró una vez más antes de empezar a caminar hacia el interior, esperaba haber ayudado al chico a disipar sus dudas o al menos a reflexionar para elegir la mejor opción.

* * *

Sólo restaba una semana antes del día blanco y seguía sin poder pensar en una respuesta. Había analizado la situación desde todas las perspectivas posibles y mientras más lo pensaba menos claros tenía sus sentimientos.

—¿Decidiste que le dirás a Nanase? —giró sobre la litera mirando al pelirrojo, aunque no se lo dijera le causaba curiosidad la decisión que tomara.

—Lo quiero Sousuke y creo que eso lo entiendes...

—¿Pero...? Vamos, Rin; tú no eres así. Tienes claro lo que quieres y vas por ello por difícil que parezca —quería ayudarlo, no entendía porque estaba actuando tan evasivo.

—No sé si quiero una relación en este momento. Ser nadador olímpico lo es todo para mí y eso no va a cambiar —sintió una almohada golpear su rostro y miró con molestia a su amigo.

—Si no quieres hacerlo díselo, si tienes claras tus prioridades no hay porque forzar una relación —no quería parecer rudo pero el chico necesitaba una sacudida para decidir de una vez por todas.

Las palabras de su amigo no dejaron de resonar en su mente el resto de la semana, sabía que tenía razón y no podía seguir dejando pasar el tiempo. Entendía que su decisión no sería fácil de asimilar para ninguno de los dos pero era lo mejor para ambos.

* * *

El día acordado por fin llegó. Estaba nervioso pero no podía mostrárselo al azabache así que simplemente peinó un poco su cabello antes de salir.

—La decisión que tomaste es la correcta, deja de preocuparte tanto —intentaba animarlo, pese a que había dejado de dudar aún lo veía muy tenso.

—Lo sé... Volveré más tarde —y sin más salió de la habitación para ir a Iwatobi.

Habían acordado reunirse en la parte trasera de la escuela y, pese a que llegó unos minutos antes de la hora acordada el chico ya estaba ahí y se mantenía tan serio como de costumbre.

—No tenías que llegar antes —rascó su nuca mientras se acercaba a él, esperaba tener unos minutos antes de reunirse.

—Terminamos con las actividades del club, no tenía más que hacer —le restó importancia, no creyó que algo así fuera relevante.

Se apoyó en la pared a su lado sin mirarlo, no se sentía capaz de hablar del tema principal en su reunión. Miraba hacia el piso como si sus propios zapatos fueran lo más interesante del mundo, su acompañante no decía nada y ni siquiera lo miraba, era evidente que la situación era difícil.

—Gracias por los chocolates, estuvieron deliciosos aunque no me gusta lo dulce —no quería que el tiempo siguiera avanzando sin ser capaz de hablar—. No me esperaba lo que venía debajo de todos ellos —por fin dirigió su vista hacia él intentando darse valor.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? —sus ojos azules se clavaron sobre él, aunque no lo dijera la espera había sido demasiada y, aunque tampoco quisiera presionarlo, prefería ser rechazado en ese mismo momento que seguir esperando.

—También me gustas, y quizá desde mucho antes que pudiera darme cuenta —evitó mirarlo a los ojos, estaba siendo demasiado sincero para hacerlo—. Me iré a Australia en cuanto nos graduemos y no hay manera de que cambie de opinión, nada va a detenerme —sus ojos mostraban decisión y por fin se encontraron con los contrarios.

No respondió, sabía lo que esas palabras querían decir y prefería mantenerse en silencio para no incomodar al pelirrojo. Se despidió de él antes de dar la vuelta para tomar sus cosas y volver a casa hasta que el chico lo detuvo.

—¿Lo que sientes por mí es suficientemente fuerte para esperarme el tiempo que sea necesario? —seguía decidido y no iba a dejar que se fuera sin más—. Quizá pase mucho tiempo sin que podamos vernos, si no puedes con eso no hay manera de que salgamos.

Haru se acercó nuevamente a él con la duda invadiendo su rostro, no entendía el significado de sus palabras luego de lo que había dicho.

—Hay teléfonos aquí y en Australia, existen las cartas y los correos. Si eso está bien para ti no tengo razones para negarme —intentó mantener su actitud segura pese a que la expresión que tenía no decía mucho.

—¿Eso significa que estamos saliendo?

—No preguntes, eres molesto —desvió su mirada mientras tomaba su mano y juntaba su frente con la contraria buscando su otra mano.

La cercanía era tan vergonzosa que no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos, su corazón latía mucho más rápido de lo que podía imaginar que lo hiciera y apretó ligeramente sus manos. Sintió la respiración del otro chocar con la propia y su mirada clavada sobre él.

—Rin ¿Puedo besarte? —su voz hizo eco en sus oídos y la vergüenza subió por su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de lo que esas palabras representaban.

No respondió, simplemente presionó más sus manos mientras juntaba sus labios con los contrarios en un rápido y ligero roce que hizo a su corazón dar un vuelco y hacerlo sentir como si fuera a salir de su pecho.

Por fin abrió los ojos y pudo ver lo sorprendido que su ahora pareja estaba. No pudo evitar sonreír, apenas creía que con lo decidido que se había mostrado en todo ese tiempo esa pequeña acción le hubiera causado tal sorpresa.

—No preguntes cosas vergonzosas, no necesitaste mi permiso para darme chocolates ¿O sí? —lo miró de manera desafiante aún sin separar sus frentes, sintiéndose completamente dichoso cuando en las mejillas de Haru un pequeño sonrojo apareció y su mirada se desvió como prueba de su vergüenza.

Quizá había perdido la oportunidad de ser el primero en declararse pero había ganado algo mucho más valioso y no había nada en el mundo que pudiera ser mejor que eso.


End file.
